


Sweet dreams

by blue_stiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_stiel/pseuds/blue_stiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have nightmares and Sam comforts you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody :) This is my first fanfiction (so don't expect too much) and I wrote it when I couldn't sleep ^^ I'm sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language... anyway I hope you like it :)  
> And I want to thank my friend Becky! she encouraged me to write it and upload it :)

You leave your room, it is so dark but you don’t bother turning on the lights because you know every step. The stairs creek under your steps and you’re worried you’ll wake your parents so you wait a few seconds before continuing. You walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. But you hear a noise from the living room. _What is it now? A cat that found her way in again?_ You’re curious what you might find in there. You enter the living room and turn on the lights and there red. Only red. On the carpet, on the walls but in the middle of the room lie your mum and dad and crouching over them a monster. Its head flies up, it looks at you and you can only stare in those red eyes. So red.

 

You sit straight up in your bed, you’re panting, your heart is beating so fast it seems like it wants to burst out your chest. _Not again. Why do I keep on having these dreams?_ Without realizing what you’re doing you get up, walk out the door and head down the corridor. Suddenly you’re standing in front of Sam’s door. You take a deep breath and you knock.

“Come in!” says a soft voice. You open the door and see Sam lying on the bed in his pyjama pants and shirt. And of course he’s reading in some book that’s probably older than the two of you together.

“What is it? Why aren’t you asleep?” he asks worried and sits up.

“It’s just that I have these dreams and I don’t know… I thought maybe I could sleep in your bed?” you reply shyly.

“Is it because of your family?” You nod. “Of course you can stay here. I’ll just finish this chapter and then I’ll turn off the lights. I want you to know that you can come to me whenever you want if it makes you feel better. I’m happy to help.”

You walk over to him and hug him. “Thank you, Sam. I don’t know what I would do without you”

“Hey, you’re welcome!” You can hear the smile in his voice. He moves on the bed and pulls you close so you sit next to him.

“What are you reading?” you ask and try to read in the book but it’s in Latin.

“Oh, this? It’s just lore that might help us against demons and other monsters. But as far as I’ve read now, it doesn’t seem as it may contain something useful…” he says cheerfully but you can see the disappointment in his face.

Then he looks up and meets your gaze and smiles. You can actually feel all the guilt and sorrow leave your body so nothing is left but warmth. He wraps his right arm around your shoulders and you cuddle into his side. He continues reading his book. After a couple of minutes Sam closes the book, puts it on the night stand, pulls the blanket from underneath you and turns off the lights. You lie down on your side and you can hear him doing the same behind you. Then he pulls you towards him so your back is against his chest and he wraps his left arm over your waist and grabs your hand.

You feel a light kiss on your neck.

“You’re safe here,______________.” he says soothing and for the first time since that night you actually believe it.

 


End file.
